


Plastic Halos and Fabric Wings

by live_and_let_live



Series: Destiel one-shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dean, Cas doesn't like being called buddy, Confident Castiel, Dean in Panties, Dean misses the handprint, Destiel - Freeform, Frottage, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Dean, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marking, No Wincest, Porn With Plot, Possessive Castiel, Sam Ships It, Smut, Top Castiel, enjoy your porn, i still can't believe that's a tag, lil bit of angst, maybe slightly OOC, no anal sex, obviously, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_and_let_live/pseuds/live_and_let_live
Summary: Sam and dean have to go to a gay club for info from an important demon, but it's couples night and they have to get Cas involved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quinziggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinziggle/gifts), [Anxious_Little_Hufflepuff_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Little_Hufflepuff_7/gifts).



> Honestly this is such a shitstorm. I started this ages ago but only just motivated myself to continue it. If you see any mistakes please do point them out.

"C'mon Dean, this'll be one of our only chances to get any information out of this demon, this could be exactly what we need to find pestilence," Dean looks up at Sam from his bed, a conflicted look on his face. "Cas even says he's on call to help if we need it, it'll be finished before you have time to think." Dean swings his legs over the edge of the bed, pushing himself up and grabbing his keys.

"Fine, let's get off now then," He begins to walk towards the door to their motel room but Sam stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Not just yet, we'll never get in looking like this, I bought some clothes earlier," Dean's eyes widen and he opens his mouth to protest, Sam rolls his eyes and quickly cuts him off, "It's nothing too different from your usual clothes, just change quickly." Sam tosses a bag in Dean's direction and heads into the small bathroom.

Dean opens the bags and empties the clothes onto his bed, he quickly pushes off his own clothes before holding up the pants Sam had given him, to inspect them. Dean ceaces to see the difference between the new jeans and his regular jeans until he pulls them on and notices the limited space inside the blue denim. Although not skin-tight, the jeans do leave little to the imagination. He threads the simple black studded belt through the loops on the jeans and pulls on the slightly tighter than normal black shirt. Examining himself in the mirror on the back of the bathroom door, Dean tries to pull the shirt over the small line of skin on show around his hips, banging on the bathroom door and shouting for Sam to hurry up.

Sam emerges wearing _leather pants_ off all things. Dean starts laughing, Sam really has gone all out. A small silver pendant hangs on a leather cord in the low 'V' of Sam's black shirt. Dean's almost bent double laughing, as far as his jeans will allow him, he does wonder about Sammy sometimes. He risks a glance to Sam's face, he looses it at the shimmering substance covering Sam's eyelids.

"Dude is that glitter?" Dean chokes out. Sam exhales loudly and rolls his eyes again.

"Shut up!", he walks back into the middle of the room, muttering something about 'having a believable cover'. He laces up his boots and thows Dean his. Dean pulls his own on, and notices that both pairs have been given a thoughrough cleaning. Sam grabs something off the bed and walks over to Dean, a smirk on his face. Dean begins to protest whatever Sam has in mind when Sam holds up a black eyeliner pencil. Dean's shoulders visibly relax, eyeliner he can do.

There may have been a particular stage in his teenage years when he would use it for school, John was not pleased with that development and Dean stopped after a week and a half. Semi-reluctantly, Dean takes the pencil from Sam and quickly makes his way to the bathroom, making short work of applying the eyeliner. Few words are exchanged between the brothers on the way down to the motel cark park, and many strange glances are given to them. As they get into the impala a thought hits Dean, he turns to Sam as he starts up the engine.

"Hey Sammy, if Cas has to help our asses, is he gonna turn up in full holy tax accountant gear, or have you clued him in on the details of this job?". Sam smiles in a way that makes Deans stomach lurch in an unpleasant way.

"Oh he knows about the job, I'm expecting him to have to help out." Sam turns his head back to the road as Dean grips the steering wheel a little harder than necessary. He doesn't want to read into Sam's words at all. Dean pulls into an alley and parks behind a blue van, exiting the car and turning to Sam.

"Lead the way Elton John!" he exclaims, Sam glares back at him, and if looks could kill. Sam leads Dean to the main street, turning left after a particularly sketchy looking shop. A sign and a small scattering of men and women dressed similarly to themselves indicates their destination. Dean keeps at least a meter between himself and Sam, not wanting anybody thinking anything of him and his brother, he shudders slightly. The bouncer looks sceptical of them as they approach him, and Sam notices the small sign propped up against the doorway. The messily chalked writing reads ' _couples night! addmission for couples only_ '. Sam quickly stops Dean and points to the sign uncomfortably. He looks towards the bouncer, checking his gaze is not on them before speaking in a hushed tone.

"I'm gonna give Cas a call, we're gonna need him to get in after all", Dean gets confused but goes along with it. Sam disappears around the corner, cellphone to his ear. Dean wards off the hungry glances with glares. One street over Sam clues Cas in on his plan of how to get him and Dean into the club, Sam has another idea for getting himself in.

Cas approaches the club wearing black skinny jeans, a short sleeved white button up shirt, black leather wrist cuffs, and a gold plastic halo placed on his hair. His face is slightly confused, but soon slips into a more sure state. He walks purposefully towards Dean, and Dean finally understands what's going to happen. He prepares himself for a big gay moment, but all that comes is Cas sliding himself under Dean's arm and smiling sweetly up at him.

"Shall we begin the night, baby?" The confident sound of the words that leave Cas' mouth sound wrong to Dean, and not at all like the angel he knows. Cas mouths sorry at Dean after his comment, but one look at the bouncer has him instinctively tightening his grip around the angel's waist, inwardly convincing himself it's just to make for a 'more believable cover'. The bouncer raises his eyebrows and pushes open the door for them as Cas leans up and places a kiss to the corner of Deans mouth and slips his fingers onto the strip of skin around Dean's waist, moving it past the hem of Dean's jeans. Dean's face stays guarded and stoic as he struggles to keep up the pretence, his heart ready to leave his chest, his breathing only just under control.

He loosens his grip on Cas as they enter the main room, the flashing lights bathing them both in colours, Cas however keeps himself firmly pressed up against Dean's side. Dean takes a deep breath as they head towards the bar, feeling the warmth from Cas' body transfer through his shirt. Cas detatches himself from Dean's side as they sit as the bar. Dean lets out a large breath and orders a whiskey. He risks a glance over at Cas, and notices the black angel wings sewn onto the back of the shirt. His breath hitches and he scolds himself, forcing his breath back to a normal pace. Cas looks at the bartender and orders the most expensive, most exotic cocktail on the menu with a wink, the bartender almost trips over himself making it, but his face falls significantly when Cas slides an arm around Dean and says "it's on him," in a voice lower than Dean thought possible for the angel. Cas can sense how uncomfortable Dean is with the situation, so he straightens up slightly, removes his arm from around Dean and nods to a tall man in white jeans and a grey shirt, hair spiked up in the middle. A pair of devil horns sit on his head and his arm is slung over the shoulders of a slight man in a sheer black shirt.

"That's him," Cas grunts out, his normal voice returning. Dean raises his eyebrows and turns back to Cas.

"So our demon is wearing devil horns, that's not at all conspicuous." Cas nods and lowers his voice again.

"And from what I've been told, he has a facination with 'angels' so to speak. He likes to 'pretend in the bedroom'" Cas mimes quotation marks with his fingers. Dean lets out a noice of realisation,

"And that's why Sammy had you come, son of a bitch wants to use you as bait." Cas sighs and sips his drink. Dean necks his. Cas looks on worriedly, grabbing Deans arm as he goes to wave down the now disgruntled bartender. Dean looks at Cas and Cas shakes his head.

"Dean, I need you sober, Sam has given me instructions and I intend to follow them, finish my drink if you must, but please be patient Dean." Dean sits back on his barstool and moves the overly decorated drink in his direction, shaking his head at himself. When he looks back up, Cas has disappeared.

Looking back towards the entrance, Dean spots Sam strolling in, a twenty-something guy hanging of his arm and almost drooling as he gazes up at Sam. Sam spots Dean and rolls his eyes, leading the over eager man down into a booth with a view of the club.

Dean looks around the bar, and spots Cas walking slowly past the demon, glancing innocently at him as he walks past. The demon looks on after Cas, hunger evident in his eyes, pupils blackening slightly. Dean shifts in his seat as Cas returns and takes Dean by the belt, pulling him to a vacant couch and climbing onto Dean's lap. Dean's mouth goes slack as he tries to push Cas off him.

"What the hell you feathery son of a bitch!" Dean whispers harshly, "This wasn't part of the plan, and if it was, why didn't I know about it?" Cas moves closer and puts his head to one side of Dean's.

"I wish I didn't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable Dean, but this is the only way to get the demon into a back room." Dean sighs and makes a resigned sound. He looks over to the other side of the bar and can't spot them demon.

"Cas..." he starts, but the angel cuts him off.

"He's moved, but he's not coming any closer Dean, I am sorry for any of my actions beyond this point." Dean doesn't have time to process what Cas' words could mean before a pair of lips are lightly covering his own, he tries to pull his head away, but Cas has his hand on Dean's chin , his angelic stregnth keeping Dean steady. Cas has barely got five seconds of mouth on mouth contact with Dean before a hand has grabbed Cas by the back of the shirt and is dragging him towards the small unoccupied room at the back of the bar. Cas sends a wink to Dean before the door closes behind him. Dean is stuck shocked on the sofa for a good few minutes before realising he should get into the room to help Cas.

He covers the distance to the door in a breath, and opens the door. He steps in, closing the door loudly behind him and leaning against it. And what a sight he is greeted with. The curved edge of a devils trap peeks out from under the bed, Dean instantly thinks Sam is responsible for that. A rather angry demon is snarling from the bed at a very dazed Cas.

Cas' pants are unzipped and pulled down slightly, the first few buttons of his shirt are undone and his halo is off to the side. He's a few feet away from the bed, laying down, but propped up on his elbows. His lips are red and the beginings of bruises are forming on both his eye and his neck. Dean can imagine where each came from. ****


	2. Chapter 2

Later on when the demon has been interrogated and dealt with, Dean is sat on yet another motel bed, his legs kicked up onto the covers and back pressed against the thin wall behind the bed. He feels more at ease back in normal fitting shirts and and pants. Sam had gone out to the library a town over to find some books for the case. An episode of Casa Erotica plays on the small TV, Dean's eyes are fixed on the messy black hair of the woman as she showcases her body, her vibrant blue eyes flick up to the camera and the hand Dean has shoved down the front of his jeans speeds up its movements. 

An image of another figure, flat planes of muscle and a sharp hip-bones replacing soft curves and smooth skin, pushes itself to the periphery of Dean's mind. He inadvertently moans and closes his eyes, willing the image forward, his better judgement clouded by arousal. No more than 10 seconds of thinking of the image of Cas he'd constructed has him coming hard into his fist. Slowly, the haze in his head clears and the high, breathy pants of the woman on the screen become audible to him once again. His breathing slowly returns to normal and he reaches for the remote to turn off the TV. He grabs some tissues from the desk next to the bed and cleans himself off, flicks the tissues into the bin, and zips up his jeans. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and rests his head in his arms, exhaling loudly. He raises his head at the familiar sound of wings fluttering.

 

"Hello Dean, you called? I would've come sooner but I had to finish some business first," Cas smiles as Dean quickly pushes himself up of the bed and rubs the back of his neck, glad that Cas hadn't come any earlier. He moves to stand in front of Cas and stares at a spot on the wall behind him. "I heard you calling me, it weak so I didn't get the reason, is something the matter?" Dean shakes his head. 

"I didn't call you Cas, I'm fine. Maybe Sammy needs you for something, he's a town over." Cas tilts his head to the side in a confused expression, one that Dean has seen many a time on Cas' face. 

"No Dean, I'm sure it was you, your calls are different from you brother's because our bond is stronger." Dean casts his mind back to his activities of just a few minutes ago, and summons to mind the image of the angel he had created to get off on. Cas stares at him in confusion, questions swimming in his eyes. 

"Dean how are you doing that?" 

"Doing what?" 

"You're calling me again, I can feel it, it's stronger this time but I can't quite see how..." Deans eyes widen and he quickly dispels the image from his mind. "It's gone now, what were you doing Dean?" Dean coughs and puts a smile on his face. 

"I don't think I was doing anything real-" 

"No Dean you must have been, at no time in my existence has anybody called to me without awareness of it. Whatever you have been doing, do it again but stronger." Dean hesitantly brings Castiel to mind once again, however this time he chooses a clearer image. He envisions the picture of Cas lying half-undressed on the floor of the back room of the club, his lips swollen and red, the beginning of a purple bruise on his neck, Cas' eyes widen substantially and he steps closer to Dean. 

"That is very clever Dean, being able to to call me by only picturing an image of my vessel is very skilful." Dean steps back and the backs of his knees touch the bed. 

"Truth is Cas, I didn't really know I was calling you, I was a bit... well, busy." Cas steps forwards and Dean is forced to sit down on the bed and look up at Cas. Cas smirks slightly. 

"Then is it right to assume you've been thinking of me Dean?" Dean says nothing. Cas leans down and places a light kiss to Dean's slightly open mouth. He pulls away and smiles sheepishly, any confidence gone. Within a second he's gone, leaving Dean stunned on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sam returns from the library it's to a dark room and a very drunk Dean, who leans shakily against the wall, staring out the window with a beer in his hand. 

"You okay Dean?" Dean doesn't reply, just turns his head towards Sam, then back to window. Sam walks over and puts a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean shrugs it off. 

"Go 'way Sammy, don't wanna talk." Dean pushes off the wall and staggers over to the table, downing the rest of his beer and slamming the empty bottle on the wood. He stumbles over to his bed and throws himself down, wincing in pain as his head hits the wall. Sam looks at Dean and opens his mouth, as if he wants to say something to Dean. He thinks better of this and turns on his heel, walking to the door. He shuts it quietly as he leaves, and heads over to reception to pay for another room, knowing his brother wants to be alone. 

When he gets to his new room, he throws his jacket onto a chair and kicks his boots off, leaving them at the foot of the bed. He sits on top of the covers and closes his eyes.

"Hey Castiel, I would really appreciate some help right now, if you're not too busy?" After a few seconds of silence, Cas appears by the table and immediately strides over towards Sam, he looks from side to side worriedly. 

"What's the matter Sam? Are you in danger? Where is Dean? He was here just a minute ago-"

"Dean's fine Cas, I just got a different room." Cas looks at him, confused. 

"Why would you want to do that? Surely it would be more useful to share your research with him in the same room?" Sam shakes his head.

"I need you to go and talk to Dean, and sober him up. He's pissed about something and I don't think he wants to discuss it with me." Sam stands and grabs his jacket, feeling through the pockets until he comes across a small piece of folded paper. "This is his room number." Sam holds out the paper for Castiel, but the angel doesn't take it.

"Sam, I highly doubt he'll be any more inclined to talk to me, I believe it is me who has made him ' _pissed_ ', as you put it." 

"Cas what did you do?" Sam looks at him angrily. Cas flushes red and looks at his feet.

"I may have done something that damaged the masculinity that Dean holds so dear to himself." Cas scowls at his shoes.

"Oh" Sam's face softens. Cas looks up at Sam.

"What do you mean Sam? Are you not concerned for you brother? I _kissed_ him Sam! I think you should be just a little concerned!" Sam chuckles to himself and the frown on Cas' face deepens, "Sam! Why are you not taking this seriously?"

"Well if you spent any time at all at least observing Dean in that club, you would have noticed that his masculinity is fine, he's not that fragile." Cas shakes his head again.

"Sam, Dean was very uncomfortable in that club, I could feel the unease of his soul." Sam rolls his eyes.

"Cas, that was because you were bait for a demon, he was uneasy with the situation because it put you at risk. He wasn't uncomfortable with you, that I can guarantee." Sam puts a hand on Cas' shoulder and pats it twice. 

"I don't get what you are implying Sam, are you suggesting he didn't mind the contact with me?" Cas tilts his head to the side again and stares at Sam, who smirks back at the angel. 

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting," Sam smiles, "Go get him tiger."

With a determined look in his eyes, Cas disappears from Sam's motel room, the sound of his wings echoing after him.

\-----------------------

 

In the other motel room, Dean's sat back on his bed, angry, drunk, and unbelievably horny. 

He's in the same state when Cas appears in the middle of the room. The angel's presence calms him, and when he presses a hand to Dean's forehead, the haze the alcohol had created in his mind dissipates. Although grateful for the clarity in his mind, with the anger and alcohol gone from his system, all that remains is Dean's arousal. This should be fine, Dean thinks. And it would be fine if the angel he's aching to fuck wasn't standing two feet away from him.

There's no time for Dean to process his movements as he reaches up to grab Cas by the collar of his coat and pull him down, leaning back on the bed so Cas is pressed against the whole of his body. Dean leans up to press his lips to Cas, but gets only a few seconds of the long-awaited contest before the weight of the angel has disappeared, his lips gone from Dean's. He reappears a second later on the other side of the room, meekly straightening his shirt. Dean's face falls, then becomes guarded, his emotions shut away.

"Dean, we need to talk," Cas says, an expression o his face that Dean can't even begin to decipher. Dean stands up and heads for the door. Cas stops him with a hand on his chest, gripping the material of his shirt lightly between his fingers. "Not that I didn't enjoy that Dean, as I would much like to do it again, it's just Sam told me to talk to you as you seemed upset. I wasn't sure if it was me you were upset with." Dean breathes out a sigh and covers Cas' hand with his own. 

"I'm not upset with you Cas, I'm annoyed at myself." Cas shakes his head at Dean. 

"You have nothing to be annoyed at yourself about Dean, you've done nothing wrong." Dean threads their fingers together on his chest.

"How about letting Sam use you as bait? Or letting that demon take a swing tat you before I got there? Or how about calling you down from whatever important business you were doing by being incapable of controlling my thoughts when I jacked off the other day? I think at least some of these deserve annoyance at myself Cas." Cas steps closer to Dean and walks him back ward towards the bed.

"You know I'm an angel Dean, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself. And I wasn't doing anything of great import when you... called, just some average duties." Deans legs hit the bed and he sits down. Cas stays standing up. "And anyway, I'd rather have been with you, much more interesting than angel business." Cas pushes Dean down into the bed and climbs on top of him once again, pressing their foreheads together. "I can hear your soul reaching for me Dean." Dean moans as Cas kisses his jaw.

"How about we get things started then Cas?" Cas answers by pressing his lips to Deans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin time kids

Dean's touches start out light and tentative, but as Cas presses forwards, lifting Dean's hand up and placing them on his sides, Dean's moves become bolder. He runs his hands up Cas' sides, locking his fingers together on Cas's lower back and pulling his hips down. 

Cas pushes his hips down harder onto Dean's drawing a muted moan from Dean's kiss bitten lips.

"Dean, you do not have to hold yourself back. You deserve this, don't hold anything back from me." Cas bites onto Dean's neck as he says this, pulling the flannel of Dean's shirt over his shoulder.

Dean unhooks his hands and shrugs the shirt off, pulling his t-shirt over his head and throwing it off the edge of the bed. 

Cas pulls off his coat, and Dean reaches up to pull at his tie, wrestling with the blue fabric for a few moments before it comes free of the knot and Dean is able use the two ends to pull Cas down into another kiss. 

Once Cas' lips are safely on his, Dean snakes this tie out from under the stiff confines of Cas' collar and begins to fumble with the buttons of his dress shirt.

Cas moves away momentarily, breaking the kiss to finish removing his shirt, pushing it behind him once all the buttons are undone. 

Dean grabs at Cas' shoulders, leaning to mouth at his neck.

As Cas reaches for Dean's belt, Dean grabs his wrist and holds it still.

"Cas, do either of us even have any idea what we're doing?" Dean breathes out, "because I sure as hell don't." Cas rolls his eyes, a human action which Dean thinks looks so foreign on Cas' face.

"Dean. I am older than you can imagine, I have been alive for millennia. I may not have ever been sexually active, but I have seen enough to know what I'm doing." Dean gulps, his mouth hanging open afterwards, green eyes staring up at Cas' muscled and _very_ male body. "I see this pleases you Dean. Do you want me to take control?" Dean nods, his mouth still hanging open at the side of Cas he hasn't had the pleasure of meeting, until now. 

Cas smiles and leans down to kiss Dean's pretty mouth again, his hand shaking off Dean's grip and continuing its path to Dean's pants. He unhooks Dean's belt and doesn't bother taking it from the loops, instead undoing Dean's pants and pulling them to his thighs. 

Cas' eyes darken as he notices the soft blue material covering Dean's half hard cock. Dean stares down at himself and his eyes widen in shock. Remembering his choice of underwear for the day, Dean tries to pull his jeans back up. His efforts amount to nothing however, as Cas pushes his hands away and instead pull Dean's jeans all the way down, stepping back to rid himself of his dress pants, admiring the view as he does. Dean lays frozen on the bed, watching as more and more of Cas' skin is uncovered.

When Cas is down to his underwear he climbs back onto the bed and presses his mouth to Dean's, bracing himself over Dean so only their mouths are touching, lips brushing lightly together.

Dean breathes heavily and shift his hips upwards, making the soft blue fabric of his panties brush against Cas' own underwear. Cas pushes Dean's hips down with his own, pinning Dean to the bed.

Dean moans and chases Cas' lips upwards, head straining off the bed. Cas leans down to meet him and hums against Dean's mouth. 

Dean licks into Cas' mouth and Cas bites at Dean's lower lip. Cas moves a hand down to Dean's waist, skimming his fingers over Dean's skin. Dean grips the cheap sheets and pushes his hips into Cas', moaning as their dicks push together. 

Cas' hand moves further down, blunt nails scraping Dean's hip bones, teasing at the lacy waistline on Dean's panties. He slips a hand into the soft material and runs his fingertips along the hard length of Dean's dick.

“Cas… c’mon buddy…” Dean pants out against Cas’ jaw. 

“Dean, my understanding of this situation is that we are about to engage in intercourse. I thing we're past being ‘buddies’.” Cas punctuates the last word with a strong thrust downwards. Dean gasps and moves his hands to hold Cas down, pinning his thigh between his own.

“Point taken Cas, point taken. Now could we just… continue? Please Cas you're killing me here.” Dean shifts his hips to prove his point to Cas, rolling himself into Cas’ toned thigh. 

“As you wish, _baby_.” Cas breathes his words against Dean's neck, mouthing and biting at the soft flesh. 

Cas reaches down again and pushes his underwear down, kicking it off his feet, taking a few more seconds than he would've liked to be free of the offending item.

Dean watches as new inches of Cas’ skin are uncovered, almost intimidated in the presence of a now fully nude angel. 

Dean fumbles with the waistband of his own underwear, careful not to tear them. Cas forcefully pushes his hand off, pulling the fabric back over Dean's thighs, stopping just shy of his dick. 

“You're keeping these on Dean, I like how they look on you” Cas says as he lays back over Dean, kissing him and rolling then over on the bed. He pulls them into a sitting position, pulling Dean's knees so they're either side of his thighs, pulling the panties back up so only Dean's dick and balls are free. Now seated on Cas’ lap, Dean thrusts forwards, dick rubbing against their stomachs. Dean pulls back suddenly, backing off the bed. Cas looks at his quizzically.

“Lube, we forgot lube,” Dean says, rummaging through the pockets of his jacket. He pulls out a small bottle and tosses it to Cas. “Rub this on your dick, it’ll hurt if we do this without it.” Dean returns to the bed, straddling Cas’ thighs once more, using the lube to cover his own dick.

Cas slowly fists his dick as Dean spreads lube over his own. Their eyes lock and Cas pulls Dean down into a messy kiss, leaning back on the bed and turning them over again. Cas begins to thrust his hips downwards, Dean moves to meet his each time. Their dicks slide against each other, spreading the lube across their stomachs.

Cas grips both of their cocks in his hand, stilling his hips and giving a few slow strokes, before continuing the thrusting, holding his hand in place so their dicks slide in and out of the tight heat he’s provided. 

Dean moans into Cas’ mouth and they break the kiss, Cas moving his head to rest on Dean's cheek and one hand to Dean's jaw. Cas rests his fingers against Dean's mouth, which opens to mouth at the digits.

Cas lightly squeezes his hand, and Dean stutters forwards, coming over Cas’s fist and dick. Cas works Dean through his orgasm, slowing his hand until Dean lays still.

Chasing his own high, Cas flips Dean onto his stomach, pulling his hips up and panties down, thrusting fast and dirty between his thighs. Dean whines slightly, a noise he will surely deny later, as Cas’ dick brushes against his balls. 

Pained by over sensitivity, and eager to help Cas reach his end, Dean thrusts his hips back eagerly. Cas pants and leans forward, mouth pressing to Dean's shoulder blade. 

"Mark me, Cas." Dean's words catch Cas off guard and his pace slows sloghtly before resuming. He makes a noise of confusion. "You healed the handprint, put it back." Cas moans loudly and positions his hand onto Dean's upper arm, like it was before.

"Are you- sure, Dean?" Cas stutters between moans, dick still sliding between Dean's thighs. Dean nods.

A blue light radiates throughout the room, and Dean becomes aware of a dull ache in his shoulder joint. Cas pulls his hand away to steady himself on the bed again. He looks up from Dean's back to his arm and gasps at the mark. _his_ mark.

Cas comes with a loud moan, arms folding around Dean's torso as he fucks his orgasm out between Dean's thighs.

As his pace slows to a halt, Cas rolls off Dean's back, disappearing into the bathroom. Dean slowly lets his hips ease down onto the sheets, breathing deeply, the smell of sex and sweat filling his nose. 

A warm sensation greets the back of Dean's thighs and he moves to get up. Cas stops him with a film hand to the small of Dean's back.

“I’m cleaning you off, just relax Dean.” Dean eases back down, but is struck with confusion.

“Couldn't you use your mojo for that Cas?” Cas chuckles behind him and moves his hand to gently wipe Dean's stomach.

“I thought you'd prefer something more… human,” Cas smiles as he finishes the sentence, leaning to drop the cloth on the table by the bed. He tucks Dean back into the panties, pulling him up from the bed before pulling the covers back and laying down, shifting Dean to lay facing him, messily throwing the sheets over the both of them.

“Thank you Cas, that means a lot to me buddy,” Dean says, placing a hand on Cas’ cheek, thumb stoking over his cheekbone. Cas’ smile fades slightly.

“Dean, we talked about this, calling me ‘buddy’, you should really look into endearments.” Dean laughs quietly.

“Sure think _honey_ ,” Dean whispers, pressing a kiss to Cas’ temple. Cas rolls his eyes, a beautifully human gesture, before Dean pushes him so he's on his back. Dean rolls himself half onto Cas and rests his head on Cas’ chest. Cas moves an arm to wrap around Dean's shoulders and sighs happily when Dean moves closer.

“So what made you abandon your heterosexuality in favour of this Dean? It wasn't until I talked with Sam that I realised maybe you shared my sentiment. Dean's eyes widen as he looks up at Cas through his eyelashes.

“You talked to Sam about this?”

“He talked to me. You didn't answer my question Dean,” Cas says, running his fingers along Dean's neck. Dean shivers.

“I saw you in a different light that night at the club Cas, you seemed so comfortable with what you were doing, and you looked so… different in those clothes. A good different.” Dean punctuates his sent ace with a strong kiss to Cas’ lips. Cas blushes.

“I still have the shirt Dean…” Cas mumbles, still slightly red in the face. Dean smiles into Cas’ neck. “And I wouldn't be opposed to wearing it on occaision, if you'll do something for me.”

“Anything baby,” Dean says, a smile still etched into his cheeks.

“Wear eyeliner more often.”

Dean just kisses him.

 

\--------------

 

“Guys! You awake? I've found some stuff, and I'm using the other key if you don't open the door.” Sam bangs his forehead on the motel room door, groaning at his misfortune. “Alright, I'm coming in, I swear if you're not at least half decent…” 

Sam doesn't finish his sentence, as when he pushes open the door, it's to two figures curled up together under the covers of the small Queen bed closest to the door, their foreheads almost touching. Cas has his arm wrapped tightly around Dean's shoulders, soft snores escaping his mouth. Sam smiles and shakes his head at the ground. He backs out the door, quietly closing it behind him.

“I’ll come back later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's to the only multi-chapter fic of any worth that I've ever finished


End file.
